


Cat-Like (on Hiatus)

by Geek_gettin_Bi101



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BOXES, Cat Rin, Hense the title, Laser pointers, M/M, Many chapters, Oblivious Bon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rin acts like a cat, Slow Burn, The others are so done with their shit, There's a shit ton more I just don't feel like adding them, but we love them, catnip, oblivious Rin, sub kings can turn into an animal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_gettin_Bi101/pseuds/Geek_gettin_Bi101
Summary: Rin starts acting like a cat, much to the surprise of the Cram Students. Apparently, sub-demons (which includes Rin) can turn into an animal. Mephisto a dog. Amaimon a hampster, etc.Basically a collection of Rin acting like a cat and the others getting a kick out of it.Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	1. Catnip

To say the exwires were confused was an… _extreme_ understatement. They all had the idea that the mission, though it was supposed to be simple, would go downhill. Because that’s what always happened. But this was just too weird to pass up as the norm. And it hadn’t even happened _during_ the fight! 

Okay, so the fight _had_ been weird. But not this level of weird. More so inconvenient. They were defending a town from a, particularly pissed off Naberius. Thankfully, the demon hadn’t made it to the town and was only romping around the woods. Though, it did scare the ever-loving shit out of a girl scout group. 

The exwires had taken immediate action upon seeing the large animal towering over their group. The arias-in-training chanted the fatal verses, but it only served to slow the demon down. Yukio had been firing bullet after bullet, chucking Holy Water grenades at the demon when it got too close or started going for the town. 

“Nothing’s working!” Bon shouted over the chaos. They had just chanted the entire book of John, and the demon hadn’t disappeared. 

“It’s like it’s on steroids!” Rin cried out after being thrown against a tree. He’d only managed to scratch the Naberius up slightly with the Kurikara sword. 

Thankfully, his flames were burning the demon enough to wear it down. The Naberius growled at Rin as the half-demon launched towards the huge wolf-ish creature. A large paw was raised in the air, batting Rin across the canopy of trees and into the forest, “Rin!” Shiemi cried out, followed by multiple others. 

“He’ll be fine!” Shura hissed when deadly claws swiped at her, “Just keep fighting!” 

Begrudgingly, they did what they were told. Eventually, after many cuts and bruises, the group of exwires and two exorcists sluggishly made their way in the direction Rin had been chucked earlier. 

“Do you think he’s alright?” Shiemi whimpered, she was worried. Rin hadn’t bounced back up like he normally did. They hadn’t even seen any more blue flames, signaling he was fighting a group of demons wherever he had landed. 

Yukio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m sure he’s fine. Let's just get him and get back to the dorm.” 

Konekomaru, who had run ahead of them, came sprinting back. Worry plastered across his face, as well as a glint of amusement in his brown eyes. The bald monk pointed over his shoulder, “Found him.” 

“And you left him?” Bon growled angrily, stomping forward to a large clearing of bright green, leafy plants. The rooster haired monk scanned the clearing. Yukio stepped forward, something hard hit his foot, causing him to trip slightly. 

Looking down, the group could see the Koma sword, sheathed and without its owner. Yukio bent down and gripped the sword tightly, “Nii-san!” He shouted, worry lacing his tone. 

Shura turned to Konekomaru and stomped her foot childishly, “You said you found him!” 

“I did,” The shorter boy protested. He marched forward, toward a section of grass that was quivering erratically. Bon looked over at Yukio before shrugging and following his friend to see what he had found. When Bon finally saw what Koneko was talking about, he gasped, “See?” Koneko smirked, his back turned to the group. 

Bon’s shoulders were quaking, sending the group into bouts of worry. Yukio rushed forward, hoping he wasn’t about to see the thing he was thinking. Bon’s head snapped back as he howled with laughter, the bald monk was soon to follow. 

Yukio paused, seeing the other exwires were just as confused. Shima was the first to step forward. Almost immediately he dissolved into fits of giggles. 

Rin was in front of them, rolling around in the green plants. Yukio blanched, watching his brother giggle drunkenly, pawing the air and making sounds that would normally embarrass him, “Nyaa!” 

“He’s absolutely stoned!” Shura cackled. 

Yukio cocked his head to the side, watching his brother climb to his hands and knees. He was sniffing one of the many plants, trying to shove it into his mouth. His furry tail was swaying behind him lazily. 

Yukio jumped forward, clamping his hand over his brother’s mouth, “Rin, what the Hell? Don’t eat it!” 

Shiemi giggled behind him and held up one of the plants, “It’s catnip! We used to use this for our cats back at home. It wasn’t as good as a silver vine leaf, but they still loved it!” Her joyful smile was enough to make Yukio relax and release the hold he had on his brother. 

Rin bounded over to Bon and draped himself across the exwire’s side, “Boooon! You’re cute…” Rin slurred, continuing to giggle, his tail flitting around lazily. A drunken grin spread across his face, his head tilting side to side. 

Suguro didn’t know what to do. The demon’s arms were draped over his shoulders and his face was a little too close to Bon’s. Bon flushed deeply before trying to push him away, “Guys, a little help?” He pleaded. 

Shura walked up, but it was obviously for other reasons. She held her hand to the side of Rin’s head. A sprig of catnip dangling from her fingers, “Riiiiin,” She catcalled, “Here, Kitty kitty kitty!” 

Rin launched at her, trying to attack the catnip in her hand. Shura cackled and bounded backward, away from the blue-eyed demon. Shura was trying to gain Rin’s attention again, but it proved fruitless. 

Rin’s blue eyes were focused on a small insect that had landed on the leaves in front of him. His tail swished around as the owner’s eyes followed the black butterfly as it started flying around his head. Rin pounced on the animal but found it got away. The demon boy huffed, plopping down with his legs crossed. 

Bon watched Rin look up and brighten when he saw him, “Bon-Bon!” Rin giggled at seemingly nothing. 

A very red-faced Bon turned to Yukio and the others, “S-so, how are you going to get him back when he’s…” 

“Stoned?” Shima finished when his friend trailed off. 

“Yeah,” Yukio chuckled nervously, “I guess we’ll just have to drag him.” 

Bon turned around, watching Rin swat at a flower before bounding over to Shura, rubbing against her leg, “Shima!” Shura yelped, the pink-haired boy squeaked, “Bag some of this stuff. We're so bringing it back to the dorm!” A dangerous grin crossed Shima’s face as he started pulling the plants up and putting them in and bag Shura had tossed him. 

Izumo grumbled something and grabbed Rin by his collar, “Well, are you gonna help me or not?” 

*** 

Considering that Rin was absolutely stoned, he should have been easy to get back on the True Cross Van they’d rented from the school. Suguro was forever grateful for it, knowing they’d have to _walk_ back to the school with a stoned half-demon and tired legs after the fight if they hadn’t managed to convince Mephisto to lend them the vehicle. 

Rin collapsed in the back seat with Shima, Koneko, and Bon. The half-demon was using Bon’s lap as a pillow, his legs hanging out the open window. Rin’s hands found the monk’s cheeks and squished them together the way you would a baby. Shima snorted, earning a glare from his friend. 

“I like you, Bon,” Rin giggled, a goofy grin spread across his face. 

Bon chuckled, “Yeah, you’re cool, too.” 

Rin pouted, his nose scrunched up in a way that reminded Bon of a pouting cat, “No. I like you. Like, like you like you.” Rin somehow managed to look deadly serious. Bon’s heart skipped, maybe? No. Rin was just high, it was only the catnip talking. But maybe he could tell Rin about this later? Ask if it was real. 

Bon shook his head, shaking _that_ idea from his head. Rin didn’t like him like that. And he’d rather the demon boy be his friend than hate him forever, “No you don’t. That’s the catnip talking.” 

“No it’s not!” Rin whined, jutting out his lower lip in frustration. 

Bon looked up at the others, all of which were watching Rin. Yukio was smirking evilly, “Teach, please help.” 

Yukio turned back around to face the road, “I’m sorry, Suguro. I didn’t hear you. Could you repeat that?” 

“I hate you,” Suguro mumbled, looking back down at Rin. He could feel eyes on him, when he turned, Shima was wiggling his eyebrows at him pervertedly. 

“Shima, if we weren’t in a moving vehicle, I would punch your pervy mind into the ground,” Shima squeaked and coward behind Koneko. The short boy rolled his eyes and continued to read the book he’d been so rudely interrupted from. 

“Stop fighting or I’ll throw you out of the van!” Shura yelled back at them, turning away from the road for a split second to glare at them. Everyone froze, aside from Rin, who happened to find it hilarious and burst out laughing. 

Shura reached over and turned on the radio, trying to fill the still air. Almost immediately a Western song drifted through the speakers. Yukio’s eyes widened, the younger twin tried to shut off the music, but ended up being batted away by Shura, “I like it and it’s staying.” 

“Yeah, and so does Rin. I’ve seen him drunk before, if he hears a song, he won’t stop singing!” Yukio yelped, recalling the time Rin had mistaken Shiro’s beer for soda and drank two bottles before they realized what was happening. Rin had been belting out lyrics from any song on the radio, and it didn’t help their eardrums. Even if he was a good singer. 

Shura rolled her eyes, “He’ll be fine. Besides, I love this song.” Shura started singing the lyrics of a song Yukio recognized as Bohemian Rhapsody. 

Yukio noticed the exact moment Rin noticed a song was playing. The half-demon began belting out lyrics, much to the surprise of the exwires, “Mama, just killed a man…” 

Shura laughed and sung with Rin, whose words were slurring together in his drunken state. Shima started laughing at how Rin’s tail swayed and his legs swung out of the window. Shura smirked when the music paused briefly, Yukio sunk in his chair, and Rin perked up. Both of them knew this part, and Yukio was preparing his eardrums for destruction. 

Bon looked slightly scared at the look in Rin and Shura’s eyes. The other exwires seemed to be in a similar state of mind. 

The entire van watched the two shout at the top of their lungs: 

_I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the Fandango Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Figaro, magnifico_

_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go will you let me go Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go (Will not let you go) let me go (never, never let you go) let me go (never let me go) Oh oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me_

_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me and leave me to die Oh baby can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out just gotta get right outta here._

Shima started cackling at the way Rin was pretending to hold a microphone and Shura was tossing her head back and forth, “Shura…” Shima giggled insanely, “Whatever you do, don’t turn the music off.” 

“Of course!” She shouted back. The rest of the car ride went something like that. At some point, Rin had passed out. He had curled into Bon’s lap, earning a wolf whistle from a certain perverted, pink-haired exorcist. 

Yukio turned around, watching Bon gently comb his fingers through the oldest Okumura’s blue-black hair, “You should tell him,” Yukio said, the words slipping past his lips before he could think them through. 

Suguro froze, looking like a deer in headlights, “What?” 

“Oh please,” Izumo grumbled, “It’s so obvious you like him! Just tell him already!” 

Suguro’s face grew bright red, his mouth opened and closed like a fish, “And don’t try denying it,” Shima added, “You’ve ranted to me and Koneko about how much you like him.” 

Somehow, the exwire’s face grew even redder than before. Bon bit his lip, “He doesn’t like me like that.” 

Shura scoffed, “Oh, please. And don’t you _dare_ say it was the catnip talking. When we train, you guys are usually doing the same somewhere nearby. I’ve hit him so many times solely because he won’t stop staring at you. So just fucking tell him!” 

Bon looked down at the sleeping demon in his lap. Rin had the hem of Bon’s shirt clutched in one of his hands. Bon could feel the sleeping boy’s tail wrap around his ankle. The exwire sighed and ignored the glances the other’s were shooting him. He’d worry about this later. 


	2. Realization, Lasers and Buttwiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are already so many people enjoying this, I'm really happy! Sorry, this is slightly late. Got sidetracked with school. But, keep doing what you're doing and comment, add Kudos, you name it!

Rin yawned widely for the fifth time in the last two minutes. He’d woken up to a major headache, courtesy of the catnip. Yukio explained that he shouldn’t be having a hangover just due to the smell. Rin had chuckled nervously, “Yeah, I kinda ate some before you found me.” That had spurred Yukio into a rant, scolding about not eating plants if he didn’t know what they were or what they would do. 

Now, Rin was gripping the back of Yukio’s shirt. Allowing his brother to guide him to class. The half-demon was keeping his eyes shut tight. The noise alone was making his head spin. The bright light would only make it worse. 

The minute sound of the cram door opening was all Rin had to prepare himself for the onslaught of laughter. Rin wished he could forget everything that happened yesterday. But, the universe hated him. He remembered every goofy thing he’d done and said. How he’d shouted songs with Shura. _And_ confessed to Bon about his feelings, which the exwire hadn’t believed. 

Rin pulled the blanket he’d drug from his bed tighter around his shoulders, trying to hide from the embarrassment. Yukio chuckled and guided him to his seat so he wouldn’t be blinded by the light. Rin plopped down, immediately resting his head against the cool wood and pulling the fuzzy blanket over his head, hiding the bed head he was sporting. 

A few minutes passed Yukio writing on the board and others taking notes from what his brother said. Rin whimpered, “Hey, Yukio?” Rin called from his seat, though it was muffled by the blanket and his down-turned head. The taps of chalk against the chalkboard paused, he knew his brother was looking at him questioningly, “Remind me not to eat catnip, like, ever again.” 

Shima howled with laughter. The muffled ‘oof’ told Rin the pinkette had fallen to the floor. Rin scowled into the wooden table before glaring up at the trio, revealing his face for the first time that day. 

His face was flushed, and he had dark bags under his eyes. Despite having practically passed out and slept through the night and most of the morning. His hair was disheveled, looking even messier than the morning after getting drunk in Kyoto. Rin huffed and turned back to the front of the class. His tail stayed dropped on the floor for the most part of the class. Flicking occasionally in annoyance. 

Every time the chalk would screech against the blackboard, Rin would wince painfully. It got to the point that Bon grumbled and stood, sifting through his bag for the Advil and Tylenol he always kept in his bag. Rin looked up and watched as he marched over to the half-demon. 

The small, white bottles were placed gently on the desk in front of Rin’s face. The demon boy squinted to focus on them better, “I don’t know your dosage, but they should help with the pain,” Bon muttered sheepishly before walking back to his seat, ignoring the smirks sent to him from all corners of the room. 

Rin smiled at Bon when the rooster-haired teen finally looked up, before turning to his brother, “How much am I up to for each?” 

“Ten Advil and five Tylenol, at the same time. I swear your demonic healing is going to make us go broke,” Yukio was quick to add the last park at the horrified looks the others were sending him. 

Rin tossed the pills back all at once before tossing the bottles back to their owner. Bon nodded and dropped them in his bag, making a mental note to keep some extra on him in case this happened again. 

Rin slowly got better throughout the lesson. He’d curled back into the blanket, head resting on the table. Bon had been about to offer more of the medicine when Rin had looked up. Shima pointed out that it looked like he had just woken up, eyes blinking repeatedly to adjust to the lights in the room. Barely a few minutes later and Rin was able to pay attention without whimpering every few seconds. 

Thankfully, the rest of the lesson went without disruptions. That didn’t stop Bon’s eyes from wandering over to the half-demon sitting dead center of the class. Rin was still sporting a killer bedhead, which he somehow managed to look cute with. His tail swished idly behind him in a rhythmic pattern. 

Rin was smiling brightly as his tail began wagging happily, seemingly proud of himself for answering a question correctly. Bon smiled gently before turning to Shima and Koneko, the latter had nudged him in the ribs, “I swear, just tell him or one of us will for you.” 

Bon flushed brightly before growling lowly, “I don’t like him like that.” 

“That’s _almost_ as believable as a cat saying it’s a lizard,” Shima deadpanned before smirking proudly as if he had just won the lottery. 

Koneko turned to the pinkette and arched an eyebrow behind his red-rimmed glasses, “That makes no sense. But, at the same time, sort of does.” 

“I’m not asking him out,” Bon muttered and turned back to Yukio, hoping they would take a hint. They didn’t. His two friends continued to nag and pester him to no end. 

Bon even failed to notice when a certain black-haired demon turned to look at him, noticing the way the older monk was growing redder each second. Rin was considering if he should help Suguro out, or embarrass him even more. 

Rin never got to make a decision when a white, Scottish Terrier sporting a large pink bow walked primly through the door. “Great, just great,” Rin muttered. He didn’t need Mephisto here to make fun of him for what had happened yesterday. Even if that’s not what the headmaster was here to do, he would inevitably get on his younger brother’s nerves. 

Shima cocked his head to the side, “What’s the school’s dog doing _here?_ ” 

Rin blanched, they didn’t know it was… “Mephisto,” Yukio interrupted his brother’s thoughts, “What do you want?” 

“Now now,” Mephisto sighed as a puff of pink smoke engulfed him and the violet-haired demon was standing before them in his clown outfit, “I wouldn’t want you to out me to the others in the room who don’t know about my… shall I say… furry persona?” 

“You just outed _yourself_ , Dipshit,” Rin growled, not noticing the way Izumo, Shiemi, and the Kyoto trio gaped at the headmaster standing before them. 

“Wait,” Shima screeched, “You’re the dog I feed treats to every morning?!” 

Rin paused before whipping around with a look of pure disgust written across his face, “You fed him tr-” 

“Ah, yes,” The demon king yawned in mock boredom, though the smirk playing across his lips told the class otherwise, “But, enough about me, and more about you,” Rin didn’t need to look to know Mephisto was pointing at him, but he did anyway. The half-demon growled at the pink-clad demon, which the latter promptly ignored, “I heard about your little _incident_ yesterday on the mission. Quite amusing if I do say so.” 

“How about you _don’t_ say so and save us all the trouble,” Rin huffed and cross his arms definitely. He heard someone snort at his accusations but didn’t think anything of it. 

“Now, that is no way to talk to your superiors.” 

“Superior my ass.” 

Mephisto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Must you always be this difficult, brother?” 

“I don’t know,” Rin said in mock confusion, “Must you always be a pain in our ass?” 

This time, the half-demon caught his friends trying to hold back their laughter. Normally, they saw Rin as goofy and joyful, but Mephisto just seemed to rub him the wrong way. Rin’s tail was puffed up in defense, swaying in a way like it was ready to attack the person standing in front of him. Bon had to fight the urge to walk over and try calming down his friend. 

Mephisto looked like Rin had made him lose his cool, a sneer spreading across his face. But, as fast as it had come, it was gone. Almost making one believe it was imagination, “I wanted to warn you, or help you. Whichever you want to call it.” 

Rin opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Shura (Rin swore she came out of nowhere) who swatted him in the head. Rin yelped, “What the hell, Boobzilla?” 

That seemed to be the breaking point for Shima. The monk started laughing loudly, his face turning red from how hard he was laughing. Bon was smirking, chuckling lowly but trying to hide it. 

“Shut up ya dummy! You need to hear this,” Shura yelled, RIn winced and rubbed his head. If she kept up the yelling, his headache wh]ould come up sooner rather than later. 

Mephisto smirked and continued, twirling his umbrella in his hand, “As you all now know, I can turn into a dog. Each demon sub king, or queen, can do so. Amaimon, for example, is a hamster.” 

“Hold up!” Yukio shouted and stepped into Mephisto’s line of sight, “You’re telling me that green hamster on your desk is-” 

“Yes yes, now, may I continue,” Yukio looked like he was planning a murder for the demon king of the Earth, and RIn might just join him, “So, Rin is at the same demonic level as a demon sub king, meaning-” 

“He can turn into an animal,” Konekomaru muttered. 

“Correct,” Mephisto grinned widely, “Now, it is up to you to figure out which. Rin will begin to act like the animal for about a month before actually turning into it. After that, it will be natural for him. And don’t worry Mr. Shima, he will still act like whatever animal he turns into,” Mephisto winked slyly before disappearing in a burst of sparkly, pink smoke. 

Rin gagged at the potent smell of perfume, waving his hand before his sensitive nose, “Koneko, what’re you doing?” Rin turned when Shima spoke to the bald monk. The pinkette was leaning over Koneko’s shoulder, watching the monk scribble on a notepad. 

Koneko started and whipped around to look at the room, all of which were watching him curiously, “O-oh. I thought we could write down what Rin does that’s out of the ordinary. Or stuff he reacts to. You know, so we could figure out what he’ll become.” 

Yukio hummed thoughtfully, resting his chin on his hand, “I can always pry for more information out of Mephisto. But, I guess that could wait for awhile,” A devious grin stretch across Yukio’s face. Rin paled, he’d only seen that face a few times, all of which ended with RIn being embarrassed to high Hell, “I want to see what else he does.” 

“Nu-huh!” Rin scrambled back, tripping over the forgotten blanket. He was shaking his head rapidly, wild black hair flopping into his eyes. 

“Well,” Koneko drawled, “Seeing as how he reacted to catnip. I would say it could be any type of cat.” 

A purely evil grin stretched across Shima’s face. He whispered something to both Bon and Koneko, both of which doneda similar look to Shima’s own. The only thing Rin could think was _Oh, shit. I’m so dead._ Rin watched Suguro warily as he dug through Koneko’s bag before bringing out a small, metal cylinder. A laser pointer, crap! 

Rin’s bright blue eyes widened as his head shook. Silently pleading with the rooster-haired monk to not do this. Bon cackled and flicked it on. Rin shut his eyes tight, crossing his arms, “Nope. Not gonna happen.” 

“Common,” Bon cooed, “Open your eyes.” 

Rin shook his head. There was a loud sigh from his brother, “Rin, I thought we could buy stuff for Sukiyaki tonight. What do you-” 

“Really!” Rin shouted, opening his eyes wide. That was his mistake, he caught sight of a small, red dot in the corner of his vision. 

Bon watched Rin’s eyes lock on the laser dot wavering slightly on the floor. Bon snickered and moved in slowly to the side. RIn’s blue eyes followed, watching the dot move back and forth. Shima nudged him and grabbed the laser pointer from his hand. 

Bon watched as the red dot moved faster on the floor. Rin looked like he was trying to hold himself back. It only took a few more seconds before the demon pounced, landing on all fours. Bon was laughing uncontrollably, even Izumo was watching with interest. 

Shima moved to the middle to the room to stand on a desk, moving the pointer a random. Rin was darting around on all fours, a dopey grin cracking his face. One of his fangs was peaking out of his lips, making him look even cuter than before. No, not cute. Just, uh...shit. 

Shima snapped his fingers to get Bon’s attention, Koneko looked up from his notebook. Yukio was smirking and Shura looked like she was getting the best blackmail ever. Shiemi, well, she looked torn between being scared or laughing. Izumo was, Izumo. 

“I want to see if he’ll do something,” Shima said, bringing the laser dot to a standstill. Rin froze, still crouched low to the ground. His tail wagged back and forth. Blue orbs trained on red. Everything was still until everyone was laughing. 

Rin’s ass had raised in the air only slightly, wiggling as any other cat would. Then he pounced, hands landing on the laser, which was projecting on top of his hands. His head cocked to the side before he continued bringing his hands up before slamming them down to catch the dot. It proved fruitless but was amusing for Rin’s classmates either way. 

Suguro was practically rolling on the floor when Shima was able to spin Rin in multiple circles before he collided with the wall and fell over. 

Rin bounced up almost immediately. But, who could blame him? He was going to catch that red dot even if his pride died along the way. He was currently ignoring the laughter, watching the dot climb up the wall. Play hard to get? His hands collided with the wall, each only a second too late. The dot only continued to climb high until Rin was on his tiptoes, then it disappeared. Where’d it go? 

Rin turned in circles, trying to pinpoint the-ah ha! Perched right on Suguro’s chest was a bright red laser. Rin crouched low, eyes focussed as his butt wiggled (again) and launched himself across the room, crashing into the rooster-haired monk. Bon yelped in surprise as he collapsed to the floor. 

Rin didn’t bother listening to the complaints from his friend as he chased after the dot, which rested between Bon’s eye, “Shima, I swear to God-hey!” 

RIn had gotten a little too close and ended up slamming his head into Bon’s. Don’t ask, he didn’t know. It just _happened_. Rin rolled off, clutching his forehead. Bon was doing something similar, his face flushed firetruck red. Rin was pretty sure he was sporting a similar shade of scarlet. 

“Damnit, Shima! What’d you go an do that for?” Surguro growled at his friend. 

“‘S not cool,” Rin slurred. Somewhere between Bon pulling out the laser pointer and slamming his head against said male, the medicine had worn off. Now his headache was more like a migraine, “Hey, ‘on? Can I ha’e more o’ those pills?” Rin was really not feeling good. The light was sending daggers into his brain, the loud sounds of laughter didn’t help much either. 

Yukio was at his side immediately, Bon rummaging through his bag, “Nii-san, how bad is it? Like, when you were little? Or, just bad?” 

“Mm, ‘s firs’ one,” Rin groaned. Maybe his headache wouldn’t be so bad if he hadn’t slammed into a wall and hit his head against Bon’s. 

Yukio grumbled, “Hey, Suguro? Can you help me? Normally eating catnip wouldn’t do anything. But, for demons, it’s like drinking two bottles of whiskey. Especially the hangover.” 

Bon winced and hoisted the demon onto his back. The rest of the class followed him out of the room, maybe next time Rin shouldn’t _eat_ the catnip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the migraine part, I wrote about my symptoms. So they might not be accurate to you, but it's pretty much an accurate representation of what I do. Also, the catnip and demons part was entirely made up on my part. Just thought it would give a good explanation as to why he's acting the way he is.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!! *waves dramatically*


	3. Cups, Trees, and Hissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written when I was sleep deprived and had a bought of Insomnia. Probably gonna be really stupid. Sorry it advance

Shiemi bounced up to walk alongside Yukio, she had been shooting worried looks toward Rin and Bon the entire walk. The former was groaning in pain and clutching his head. Bon had reached a hand back to soothingly run circles on the back of Rin’s head, “Will he be alright, Yuki?” The blonde was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously, waiting for her friend and teacher to answer her. 

Yukio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Rin got many migraines when we were kids. He ended up being prescribed a medicine made specifically for migraines. Though, he hasn’t had one in awhile.” 

“Will if work?” Konekomaru asked, he was worrying at his lower lip. He felt bad for running Rin into walls and Bon when he had a headache. Even if he wasn’t the one pointing the laser. 

Yukio nodded, “I’ll just double his dosage.” 

Shura snorted, “This is a hangover, Chicken. That’s not going to work 100%.” 

Yukio came to an abrupt stop and glared menacingly at the red head, “Then what do you suggest, _Shura?_ Cause, last time I checked, this medicine helped a lot the last time Rin had a hangover.” 

“I’m just sayin’,” Shura grumbled, resting her hands behind her head, “Greasy food gets the alcohol, or in this case Catnip, outta your system.” 

Yukio glowered, opening his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Koneko, “We should probably listen to her. She does get drunk a lot.” 

Yukio huffed, “Fine. Shura, Izumo, and Shiemi will go get whatever food Shura think’s will help. Miwa, Shima, and Suguro will come with me so I can get the medicine in his system.” 

Shura whistled innocently, “Common, girls. And, Yukio, try not to pop a blood vessel,” With that, the girls had walked away, disappearing around a corner. 

Bon shared a worried glance with Shima. The pinkette seemed to catch a hint and opened his mouth, “Why are you so worried about Rin? I mean, I know he’s your brother. But it’s only a migraine. Even if those really do suck, it won’t kill him.” 

Yukio froze, continuing to walk after a second. He didn’t answer until the door to the Okumura’s dorm swung open, “Rin got many migraines when we were younger. They were so bad that he’d be in bed for days. Not to mention, he’d be barfing his guts up. I just… I hate seeing him like that,” Yukio led them to the kitchen, motioning for Suguro to set Rin on the island as his brother sifted through the cabinet loaded with medicine. 

Rin was refusing to let go of Bon, keeping his arms wrapped around the monk’s waist. Bon sighed and hugged him close, letting the half-demon bury his face into Bon’s chest to hide from the light. Bon felt for Rin, he’d had his fair share of migraines and they were far from pleasant. 

Yukio pulled out a Medicine Air Injector(?). Rin looked up, wincing in pain. Bon carefully shielded his eyes from the bright, kitchen light. Rin thanked him softly before rolling up his pant leg to his thigh. Yukio carefully counted down before pressing the button. Rin yelped but held still, “I hate that thing,” Rin muttered, glaring behind Bon’s large hand in the general direction of his brother. 

He could practically _feel_ Yukio rolling his eyes at him, “It will take a few minutes to take effect. Shura went out to get some food, I think your migraine is worse because you didn’t eat anything today.” 

Rin huffed and leaned into Bon’s touch. The monk’s hand covered his eyes and part of his nose, blocking out the light. It was also warm and calloused, and a welcome comfort, “So, you want me to move my hand?” Bon asked gently. During this entire ordeal, Rin had concluded that Bon had experience in situations like this. 

Rin shook his head, mumbling lowly, “Feels nice,” Due to lack of sight at the moment, Rin didn’t notice the way Bon blushed deeply. Or the way Shima wiggled his eyebrows while Koneko smirked. Both of which left the room with Yukio. 

Bon sighed in defeat, “Yukio and the others went… somewhere. I think they’re going to grab some stuff for dinner.” 

Rin smiled, “Going unhealthy tonight, I guess.” 

“Yup,” Bon said, popping the ‘p’ dramatically. 

Rin chuckled before his smile faltered, “Seriously though, thanks. You seem to know what you’re doing.” 

Bon shook his head, even if the black-haired boy couldn’t see it, “I get migraines a lot. So, in a way, I know what I’m doing.” 

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence. Rin could hear the sounds of footsteps at the door, thanks to his demonic hearing. Rin frowned and sighed gently, “I think my eyes are fine now.” 

“O-oh, you’re probably right,” Bon spluttered, removing his hand from the demon’s face. Rin whined pitifully at the loss of Bon’s warmth, the latter didn’t notice, or if he did he didn’t say anything. Rin hopped down from the counter, almost falling on his still shaky feet. 

The half-demon marched past Bon and to the table the others were sitting at. Shura was passing out burgers that smelled of grease. Rin gagged, this is why he made food in his own kitchen and didn’t eat fast food. 

Yukio looked up in time to see the disgusted face he was making at the grease dripping from the wrapper of the burger, “Your face is going to stick like that if you keep making that face, Nii-san.” 

Rin startled and glowered at his brother, “I’ll make this face all I want. I’m going to go drain the grease,” Rin stalked into the kitchen, eyes following his movements. 

Shura cackled, “It’s not that bad, Rin.” 

Rin rolled his eyes and pulled the trash can out, “Somehow, whenever I get fast food. And that’s a rarity in of itself, it’s like they pour a bucket of grease on it.” 

“You’re being overly dramatic,” Shura said, waving her own food at the demon boy before taking a bite. Rin looked her dead in the eyes as he squeezed the burger and a stream of grease and fat fell into the trash can. Shima spit his water across the table in surprise. 

Rin grumbled and kicked the can back into it’s spot before shoving the burger into his mouth. Okay, maybe he was being overly dramatic. But he swore up and down fast food restaurants were trying to kill people. Rin jumped and and sat on the table in a similar fashion to how Shura sat on her desk when teaching lessons. 

Shura rolled her eyes and looked over at Koneko, trying to change the subject, “Hey, you said you’re writing down everything strange Rin does, right?” 

Koneko nodded and took out his notebook and flipping to the page he had been using earlier, “Yes, Kirigakure-sensei.” 

“What’s on it so far?” 

“Catnip, laser pointers, and buttwiggles,” Koneko started chuckling at the last word. 

Rin’s face flushed brightly in embarrassment, looking away from his laughing friends, “It wasn’t _that_ funny.” 

“I don’t know,” Shima smirked widely, “I think Bon liked it.” That resulted in Bon blushing fire truck red and swatting the pinkette across the head. The latter squawked and covered his head to hide from his friend. 

Rin wasn’t fairing much better. Trying to divert attention from his embarrassment, Rin spoke, “So, I guess I’m going to be acting like a cat for… awhile.” 

Koneko nodded as Shiemi hummed, “I wonder what you would do that is similar to a cat?” 

Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose, looking to his brother to see if he had any ideas. Rin wasn’t paying attention, his eyes were trained on a glass of water sitting in front of Izumo. His silky, black tail was flicking back and forth playfully, “Rin,” Yukio warned sternly, “Don’t even think about it.” 

Rin brought his hand up and swiped at the cup, sending it to the floor where it shattered. Izumo squawked in surprise when water splashed onto her. Rin snickered, not noticing the pissed off girl, “RIN OKUMURA!” Izumo screamed at him. Rin jolted and fell off the table, tail puffing up defensively. 

Rin took one look at the red-eyed girl before saying, “Nope!” And taking off through the dorm’s front door. Izumo sprinted after him in pure fury. The others all shared a look before vaulting after them, knowing Izumo would kill Rin if they didn’t stop her. 

They found them easily, the two had barely made it a few yards. Izumo was yelling up a tree at Rin. The latter was clutching onto the branch with white knuckles. His claws were digging into the wood, his back arching and his blue-black hair was puffing up. Not too much, but enough to be noticed by the exwires. 

Bon sighed and stepped forward with Yukio. Shura pulled Izumo back, who had managed to flip a switch and look like her usual calm persona. Bon looked up at his friend...friend. And that’s all he’d ever be. 

Bon shook those thoughts away and watched Yukio call up at his brother, “Nii-san, come down. She won’t hurt you.” Rin watched his twin brother with untrusting eyes, his tail puffed up more, looking almost as thick as the owner’s arm. 

“You don’t know that!” Rin shouted down, backing up slightly on the thin branch. 

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and began walking closer, looking ready to climb the tree. Rin hissed, an honest to God hiss, and scrambled another branch up. Yukio looked up in surprise, backing up and turning to Koneko. The bald monk didn’t give their teacher a chance to speak, “Don’t worry, already wrote it down.” 

Shima glanced at his friend in confusion, “If we already know what he’s going to turn into, then why’re you writing it down?” 

Koneko didn’t waste a beat in replying, “So we have an idea of what he’ll do so we know how to help him,” Shima paused before nodding and turning back to Bon who hadn’t backed up from the tree. 

“Bon,” Shima hissed, “You’ll scare him.” 

Suguro turn to glance at them, “I’d rather him scared and on the ground than freaking out in a tree.” The Aria-in-training stepped forward. Strangely enough, Rin didn’t hiss or jump higher. The half-demon jumped down a few branches, watching Bon with interest, “Do you know why he’s acting like this teach?” Bon asked, not moving his eyes from Rin for a second. 

“I think Miss. Kamiki scared him enough for his instincts to take over. It might have also been the way he was acting before he got scared. Otherwise, I...really don’t know,” Yukio’s shoulders sagged, he hated not knowing what to do, especially when it involved Rin. 

Suguro reached his hand up slowly. He spoke in a gentle way that the others had never heard from him, “It’s alright, Rin. You’re fine.” 

Rin watched Bon with trusting eyes. The half-demon’s blue orbs flicked to the group of Cram Students, tail puffing up again. Bon sighed, “They won’t hurt you. I promise,” Rin nodded slowly, carefully picking his way down from the tree. Something about Suguro sent waves of ease through the half-demon. After his instincts took over when Izumo yelled, everyone had been a threat, however slight. 

But, Bon had an aura that just screamed safe. Rin’s feet collided with the ground gracefully, he was still watching the others carefully, but he made his way up to Suguro. He felt stupid. First the catnip, then embarrassing himself in the classroom, then freaking out over something small. Everything felt like it had been inverted, like a switch had been flipped and he was seeing things in a different view. 

Everyone’s aura was too nerve wracking, now he knew why animals always knew how their person was feeling. Shiemi’s aura was overpowering, filled with the want to cuddle him to death, which Rin was not alright with. Shura’s and Yukio’s was just downright scary. Shima was the next best besides Bon, his laid back behavior a calm side but a hint of nervousness that was more concerning than Koneko’s. Izumo’s was constantly shifting, and Koneko felt somewhere between curious and nervous. 

But, Bon wasn’t any of those things. His aura screamed calm, gentle, and safe. Something protective and kind under that bad boy persona he wrapped around himself. Rin sighed and stepped forward, resting his head against Suguro’s broad chest, “Sorry,” He whispered, “I’m such a fuck up.” 

“No, you’re not,” Bon muttered, “Something is going on and you’re not used to it yet.” 

Rin carefully peaked over Bon’s shoulder to look at his friends. He smiled nervously, “Sorry for freaking out like that.” 

Konekomaru hummed thoughtfully, chewing the end of his pencil between his teeth, “Well, it would make sense. Cats of any type tend to run if they feel they’re in danger. Though, I am curious as to why you got scared of Yukio.” 

“He’s scary,” Rin said bluntly, remembering the way Yukio had radiated stern and angered feelings. Rin hugged himself closer to Bon, ignoring the outraged look plastered across his brother's face. Rin could feel a hint of something else, something he couldn’t quite place. He shrugged it off and stepped away. 

Rin’s hand rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, “I’m, uh… I’m going to get some sleep,” Rin marched past the group quickly, picking at the hem of his shirt. The second Rin was out of view, he ran up to the room he shared with Yukio and shut the door with more force than necessary. 

Rin grabbed his pillow, stuffed it into his face, and screamed into it. He hated this! It had only been two days since this all started and Rin already wanted it to be over. He was making an absolute fool of himself. Getting scared shitless of Izumo, freaking out when his brother got too close. He even _hissed_ at them for fuck’s sake! 

The half-demon collapsed onto his bed, face buried in the pillow. To be honest, he was really tired, especially after everything that happened in just one day. Rin groaned and rolled onto his back, arms spread to either side as he stared up to the ceiling in silence. 

Rin was considering staying in his room until this blew over when a gentle knock sounded at the door. Rin didn’t bother opening his mouth, knowing that whoever it was would walk into the room anyway. Lo and behold, Suguro walked through, stopping short and leaning against the wall. 

“What’d you want?” Rin grumbled, all he wanted was to be _alone_ , was that too much to ask? 

Suguro looked to the side, his foot tapping against the floor, “What happened out there?” 

Rin opened his mouth to question what he was talking about. Because, honestly, what _didn’t_ happen? Bon shook his head, “I thought Yukio would be able to get you down because he’s your brother. Then you said he scared you. What did you mean by that?” 

Rin huffed and sat up, leaning against the headboard, “I could… feel your emotions. You know how animals just _know_ when something’s wrong? It was kind of like that. Everything was too overpowering, and it was the first time I was able to know your emotions. Yukio and Shura, Jesus they’re even scarier than normal,” Rin shuddered at that, “Izumo was too, emotionless? She’s damn good at hiding her emotions. There were too many emotions to filter through.” 

“Then why’d you trust me?” Bon muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the ground. 

Rin arched an eyebrow before sighing, “You were calm and confident. You just felt… safe,” Rin whispered the last part, hoping Suguro wouldn’t hear. 

Bon nodded and smirked slightly, “Man, you need to get this stuff under control. The blackmail is just piling up.” 

Rin scowled and turned his head away, “Jackass. But, I still got stuff on you, Princess.” 

Bon rolled his eyes before turning to the door, “I’ll let you get some sleep. The others decided to stay here, considering they want to test some shit on you. You better be prepared.” 

Rin’s tail flicked in irritation as he stuck his tongue out at the exwire. The half-demon flopped down and turned to face the wall, Great. He was never going to live this down.


	4. Antics With Aluminum and Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I have a warning this is extremely short. I didn’t want to drag it on and make it sound stupid. But, I think it is funny and you will hopefully enjoy!

Rin woke up late, as usual. The only thing that didn’t have him shooting out of bed in a panicked frenzy was the fact that it was the weekend and he didn’t have to worry about school. Rin stretched his back and arms. Similar to how a cat would, he noted to himself. The half-demon yawned and sluggishly rolled out of bed. 

Kuro yelped when Rin accidentally pulled him off the bed with him. _**Rin! I was trying to sleep!**_ The Cat Sidth whined. 

Rin smiled tiredly, “Sorry Kuro,” Kuro promptly jumped back onto Rin’s bed and curled up as if he had never moved. 

Rin chuckled and rolled his eyes. He jumped to his feet, scanning the room. Light streamed through the window, signaling that it was morning. Rin was forever thankful for getting a full night of sleep. 

Yukio was nowhere to be found, he was probably on another mission. Rin sulked, he liked going with Yukio to get experience and get to know his brother better. The tired teen shrugged it off and lazily ran his hands through his hair in a feeble attempt to rid it of knots. 

The half-demon could hear laughter coming from downstairs. He smiled and quickly pulled on fresh clothes before bounding down the stairs. Rin found the others, minus Shura and Yukio, standing multiple feet down the hall. Each of them were red in the face, holding in laughter. Shima was pointing his phone at Rin, cackling madly. 

Rin’s head cocked to the side, hair flopping around messily, “What’s going on?” 

Shima was wheezing from laughing too hard, and Rin hadn’t even done anything. What the hell? Rin stepped forward and felt something strange against his feet. It felt weird, his hackles raised like someone had just racked their hands down a chalkboard. Rin looked down and cried out, jumping straight up and bolting to the nearest open room and hiding in the dark. 

Bon was leaning against a wall for support while uncontrollable laughter shook his body. Shima was howling, the camera shaking everywhere. Even Izumo had a small smile on her face. Shiemi was the one to point out that Rin hadn’t made a move to come out. 

The doe-eyed blonde stepped forward, worry lacing her features. Her green eyes scanned the room Rin had vaulted into. Shiemi gasped and looked at them, “Guys, he’s not here!” 

Bon froze, sharing a look with the others before they all tore into the room. Bon’s amber eyes scanned the room after flicking on the lights, “Rin?” He didn’t bother hiding the worried tone he held for the demon boy. 

Koneko had his phone out, ready to dial Yukio, when Shima shouted in surprise. Everyone froze, trying to find out what had scared the pinkette. Bon watched a silky, black tail flick around. He followed it up to his owner and snorted. 

Rin was lying on top of the door, hand gripping the frame on the wall for balance. Rin growled, “You’re all jerks.” 

“Sorry,” Koneko snickered nervously, hand rubbing the back of his head, “Couldn’t help it.” 

“It was so worth it,” Shima giggled, doubled over on himself. 

Rin huffed, eyes narrowed, “Not coming down until the Death Foil is gone.” 

Bon arched an eyebrow, “Death Foil?” Rin nodded, cerulean blue eyes narrowed at amber eyes, “Alright,” Bon rolled his eyes, shooing the others out of the room. 

Rin watched their forms disappear around the corner, the sound of crackling foil filling the silent air. Bon scoffed, “How’d you even get up there? The space between the door and ceiling-” 

“Don’t know,” Rin interuptect, a sinful smirk playing across his lips, “Why, you like the view?” 

Bon blushed deeply, turning away, “No, just curious.” 

Rin hummed thoughtfully, his tail sneaking over to Bon, the tuft flicking against his nose playfully, “Did I get Suguro, the ever stoic Bad Boy to blush?” 

Suguro huffed, turning to the half-demon with a glare, “No.” 

Rin purred playfully, “Are you sure?” 

Bon growled and turned away angrily. Just at that moment, Shiemi bounded back into the room, the others just behind her, “All the Aluminum fo-” 

“Death foil,” Rin corrected her, eyes narrowed. 

The blonde’s head tilted to the side curiously, “The Aluminum foil-” 

“Death foil.” 

Shiemi huffed and crossed her arms, “The _Death Foil_ is gone. You can come down now.” 

Rin nodded, satisfied that they’d cleared the hall of the metallic foil. The half-demon reached for the door frame to drop from the door. The wooden structure didn’t appreciate that and the door swung open, forcing Rin to stretch out before eventually falling to the floor in a heap. Rin groaned and rolled onto his back. 

Bright blue eyes opened to Amber eyes close to his face, “You alright, Blueberry?” 

Rin scowled and pushed Bon’s face away so he could sit up without hitting his face, “So, what’s next? Am I going to be afraid of water?” Rin sighed and jumped to his feet, walking down the hall with purpose. 

Had the half-demon been paying attention, he would have noticed Yukio was back, and Shura was nowhere to be found. Rin stormed towards an open doorway with a closed window directly across from it. Upon turning to walk through the door, a certain red-headed she-demon jumped at him and screamed, “BOO!” 

Rin cried out and, on instinct, launched backwards. Somehow turning mid air so he collided head-first into the closed window. Laughter rang through his ears as Rin shook his head, walking drunkenly up to Shura. The exorcist with negative Satan fashion sense was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. 

Rin glowered down at and swatted her across the nose. Shura yelped in surprise and scrambled to her feet. Rin didn’t give her time to steady herself before swatting her multiple times across her already messy hair. Shura looked at him in mock surprise before lunging at him. Rin hissed loudly, whacking her again before brushing past her and storming through the door to the eating area and the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? I still have a hella long list of things I need to do. I just can’t to write Rin as a cat. But, I still have a few chapters to go


	5. Cucumbers, Cuddles, and Confessions

Rin marched into the kitchen with purpose. He grabbed a knife blindly and started chopping food for breakfast omelets. Each movement part of memory, like a memorized dance. Rin allowed his eyes to close, not bothering to worry if the knife would come across his skin, trusting his own movements. With the quiet atmosphere, the teen was able to think clearly. His face scrunching together in annoyance, fingers gripping the knife with white knuckles. 

Why did Mephisto have to tell the entire class? Why not just Rin? Everything would be so much easier. No embarrassing mishaps or pranks. No more getting shit scared of small things like someone jumping out at him or yelling. He just wanted to go back to being normal! Well… as normal as a half-demon _could_ be. 

Rin could only hope his actions and emotions would be under control after turning. Maybe? But, with his horrible luck, it probably wouldn’t. At best, he’d be able to have _some_ control over his actions. He just didn’t want to be the laughing stock for the rest of his life. 

Rin grimaced and reached for the next vegetable blindly. The cool, rough surface brushed against his slightly calloused fingers. Rin looked down and shrieked, vaulting away from the green food. 

Rin stood after a moment before noticing what he’d run from. His foot stamped against the floor angrily. He turned and threw the knife he had been clutching through the window into the eating area. Rin failed to notice his friends watching, all with concerned expressions plastered across their faces. Shiemi had a dainty hand covering her mouth. It saddened her to see her friend like this, shattering before their very eyes. 

Rin’s fists were clenched at his side, frustrated tears streaming down his face. A heart wrenching sob tore from his throat as he collapsed to his knees. Suguro didn’t hesitate to run through the kitchen door, and what he saw broke his heart. 

Rin was bent over, head in his hands. Soul-shattering sobs clawing from his throat as tears splattered to the floor. His black tail was curled around his body protectively as the younger boy’s body shook. Muscles tensed uneasily in the younger’s body. 

Bon’s eyebrows pinched together as he kneeled down next to the boy, “Oh, Rin. I’m so sorry,” 

Rin stiffened and looked up at Bon, immediately straightening up and wiping away his tears to reveal red, puffy eyes, “H-hey Suguro,” He whispered, “Sorry, I guess I’m just-” 

Rin was cut off by the monk pulling him close, muscular arms wrapped tightly around him, “Don’t be sorry, Rin,” The demon took a moment to realize he’d been called by his given name. Bon gently ran his fingers through messy, black hair, “We shouldn’t have done that. You only just learned yesterday what’s going on. We shouldn’t be taking advantage of this like that. I’m sorry.” 

Rin sniffed, relaxing into the touch and winding his arms around Bon’s waist, crawling into his lap comfortably, “Doing it every now and then is alright. It’s j-just too much too soon,” Bon nodded, feeling Rin nuzzle into his neck comfortably. Silent tears continued to drip onto Bon’s tanned skin, but he didn’t mind. The monk hugged the younger boy tightly, feeling Rin’s tail snake around his waist. 

Bon’s eyes caught on the resident Kitchen Demon. Ukobach shooed them out of the kitchen, motioning that he’d take care of the food. Bon nodded thankfully and picked himself off the floor carefully. Rin clutched onto him tightly, legs wrapped around his waist, arms around Bon’s neck. 

Yukio looked up at them as Bon stepped through the door and sighed in relief. The younger twin continued to read the book he was holding, acting as if this was a normal occurrence. Suguro sat down gently, letting Rin clutch onto him as long as he wanted. 

Shiemi leaned across the table, “Rin?” The soft spoken girl spoke tenderly, “We’re all sorry,” The others wasted no time in agreeing. 

Rin shifted so he was facing the others, but he refused to move. Suguro looked slightly surprised before wrapping his arms around the small boy’s waist, head resting on his shoulder. Rin leaned into the touch, tail curled lazily around Bon’s wrist. 

Yukio watched with a curious eyes before giving him the I-told-you face. Bon scowled and subconsciously reached a hand up, running gentle fingers through Rin’s hair. 

Rin smiled happily and curled into the older boy, purrs coursing through his body loudly. Bon paused before continuing to card through Rin’s hair. Rin turned curling against his chest with his legs folded to one side. 

Bon looked up when he heard Shima’s surprised whisper-shout, “He purrs! Holy shit, this is too cute!” 

Suguro noticed Yukio smiling from the corner of his eyes, teal eyes still trained on the book in his hands. Koneko scribbled things down quickly, “I have some ideas of what he’ll react to. But, we should probably ask if it’s okay before we actually do it.” 

Rin nodded lazily, “Mhmm,” Bon chuckled lightly. He knew he was taking advantage of Rin curling up on him. But, he was going to relish every moment of it even if it killed him. Suguro loved the feeling of Rin’s tail wrapped around his arm possessively, if you could even call it possessive. The silky touch of the younger’s hair and the soft purrs vibrating his chest. 

Shiemi leaned forward, elbows on the table. A soft smile gracing her lips, “He’s so calm like this. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this,” Bon ignored her comment, but couldn’t help silently agreeing. He hugged the half-demon tighter, but remained as gentle as possible. 

“Maybe it’s because of who he’s sitting on,” Shura said not-so-subtly. She took a swig of her alcoholic drink, though it was way too early in Bon’s opinion. 

Rin heard her and opened an eye lazily, “What’s that supposed to mean?” He growled, though it was less threatening with the position he was in. 

Shura shrugged, “Just saying. Tomorrow you’re going to be saying you don’t-” 

“Shura,” Yukio warned, sending a threatening glare to the exorcist. Rin shuddered, having been on the receiving end of those looks before, “Shut up.” 

“Why, Chicken? It’s so obvious they like each other! Can’t they both just admit it?!” Bon gapped, ready to punch the adult for bringing that up. Especially right now. 

Rin was turning deeper shades of red faster than should be considered normal. His cerulean blue eyes were wide in surprise. Rin slowly picked himself off of the rooster haired monk, marched over to her. He glowered angrily, “Could you shut your trap for once in your life?” Rin was radiating anger. Only part of it was towards being outed, but he had finally calmed down and wasn’t freaking out about anything. 

Rin turned on his heal and stormed out the front door. Yukio watched his brother disappear before whipping around and growling at the only other exorcist in the room, “Are you kidding me! Is it impossible for you to shut your trap every now and then?” 

Bon grimaced and stood, “I’m going to go find Rin,” Yukio nodded and watched the monk step out the door. Bon could hear Yukio and Shura yelling back and forth through the door. He sighed and pushed his palms into his eyes. Jesus, was Shura _trying_ to make him lose his cool? 

Suguro grumbled and pushed off the door he’d been leaning against. He needed to find Rin before he did anything stupid. Bon walked down the nearest path, hoping Rin took it as well. It didn’t take long for Bon to hear growls of anger coming from the trees behind the Okumura’s Dorm. 

Bon took off into a sprint towards the noise. He found Rin pacing back and forth, face still flushed. His hands were running through his hair in agitation, “It’s bad enough she teases me about this during training, but in front of everyone! That’s a new one. I swear I’m going to kill that bitch.” 

Bon leaned against a tree, watching Rin kick at the grass and growl insults. The monk smiled gently, “I don’t think you’d want to kill her. Then you’d have no chance with the Grigori, and we don’t want you dead.” 

Rin whipped around fast enough that his head would of flew off if it wasn’t connected to his neck, “B-Bon, what are you doing here?” 

“Making sure you don’t do anything stupid,” Suguro chuckled at the pouty look painted across the half-demon’s face. His arms were crossed and his lower lip jutting out. Bon stepped forward and rested his hand on Rin’s head, ruffling his hair. 

“Look, I’m sorry for what Shura said,” Rin muttered, “It’s not true.” 

Bon arched an eyebrow. He could see the lie written across the younger’s face. The older bit his lip and leaned forward. Mere inches away, he paused. Rin had frozen in his spot, tail unusually still. Bon took and deep breath and closed the distance. His lips brushed gently across Rin’s. They were soft, slightly chapped from biting them so often. 

Rin squeaked. Bon _kissed_ him, _was_ kissing him. The half-demon felt the hesitance in the monk. Soft lips pressed against his own, barely touching. Rin practically melted, feeling Bon draw him closer. He kissed back, relishing in the soft touches that soon became more passionate. 

Bon’s arms wrapped around Rin’s waist, pulling the latter closer. Rin’s body fit perfectly against the taller boy’s. A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt Bon’s tongue lick against the seam of his lips. Rin gladly allowed entrance, their tongues swirling together in an uncoordinated dance. 

It was messy, teeth teeth nipping at lips and fingers in hair. It felt so _good_. Rin never wanted in to end. Bon’s hands on his hips, lips against his own. It felt amazing, he never wanted it to end. 

“Took you long enough,” The boys froze, turning to the voice like deer in headlights. Izumo was leaning against a tree, arms crossed. She was smirking smugly, one of her polka brows arched high on her head. 

Rin groaned, “Are you kidding me?” His head landed on Bon’s chest, hands untangling from the latter’s hair. Bon hugged him protectively, glaring at the purple-haired girl. 

Izumo rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others. But only if you tell the others the day I betted on.” 

Rin stepped away and pointed an accusing finger at the girl, “You’re _betting on us!_?” 

“Of course,” She turned her back to them. But, before walking away, she shot over her shoulder, “Come out and tell them in exactly two weeks and your secret is safe with me!” 

Both boys watched her walk away before turning to each other, “So,” Rin started, “I guess you like me?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, finding the ground increasingly interesting. 

Bon snorted, “No shit,” He smiled down at the shorter boy before reaching out and gripping Rin’s hand, “We should probably get back. Don’t want them to suspect anything.” 

Rin hummed, turning easily and winding his arms around Bon’s neck, “I guess so,” He muttered lowly, leaning in close. Bon smiled. Before their lips touched, being mere millimeters apart, Rin jumped away. An devilish grin painted his face. 

Bon gawked before launching after the laughing demon, “You jerk!” 

Rin was running a few feet ahead of him, his head turned as he shouted behind him, “I know you can run faster than that, Macho Princess!” 

Bon laughed, running after Rin. This wasn’t so bad.


	6. Water and Studying

It had been almost two weeks since Izumo found them in the forest. They had three days before the set date Izumo had given them, after promising to give them some of the money as well as keeping their secret for the set amount of time. 

So far, Rin hadn’t done anything new. He continued to react to lasers and catnip, as well as jumping away whenever he saw a cucumber or aluminum foil. Bon especially enjoyed the times he could get Rin to purr. Or the way he would curl up beside him when the monk studied, head resting on Bon’s lap. 

Currently, they were in a group study session, trying to make sure they didn’t fail the next test. The exwires were scattered around the floor while Yukio ran them through questions rapid fire in any and every subject they were taking in Cram School. Rin groaned and slumped against the floor after the umpteenth time of not having the chance to answer the question. 

“Could you slow down, Kio?” Rin whined arms stretched across the tiles lazily from where he laid on the ground. 

Yukio paused and looked at his brother with a stoic expression, “You have to keep up, Rin.” 

“But I can’t think this fast!” Rin scowled up at his brother through thick lashes and messy bangs, hoping the younger twin took the hint and actually _listened_ for once, “I mean, who can answer a question in three fucking seconds!? And don’t even say that they can, they’re less human than me,” Bon barked out laughing, he guessed it was fair to the half-demon with severe ADHD and Dyslexia to go a little easier. 

Yukio paused, “Fine, I’ll give you four seconds instead of three.” 

Rin sat straight up, “What!” 

“You think demons will wait for you and give you extra time?” Yukio growled. 

“No! But they won’t ask jeopardy questions! You have to act on instinct!” Rin had stood from his spot and was having a stare down with the younger Okumura. 

“Rin, your instinct sucks. And you can’t rely on it all the time.” 

“Last time I checked, it’s saved your ass in multiple- ack!” Rin’s outburst was cut off by Yukio grabbing a cup of water and dumping it on the half-demon. Rin squawked in surprise and hissed at the water dripping off his body. 

Bon stiffened, “Is that Holy Water?” 

Yukio blanched and shook his head, “No.” 

Shura, who had been watching the whole ordeal from the table beside their cleared space of floor stood, grabbing her own cup, “Rin, sit down or I pour this on you,” The half-demon yelped and skittered to the corner of the room. Shura repeated herself, this time she got a response. A feral growl resounded throughout the room, Rin’s face twisted into a snarl. 

Shima’s face was turning a bright red as he laughed loudly, “Water, I should’a known he’d be scared of water!” 

Bon glowered at his pink-haired friend before looking at his boyfriend worriedly. Izumo’s eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Shura took another step towards the teen. 

Rin was hunched over slightly, ready to run as far from the clear liquid as demonly possible, “Rin,” The demon is question hissed as Shura took another step closer, “Sit or I splash you.” 

Rin’s eyes narrowed at the cup before his legs crossed and he dropped to the floor exactly where he stood. Suguro snorted loudly, head turned into his hand with his elbow rested on the textbook in his lap. 

Shura paused and turned to Yukio, “He did what I asked,” She shrugged, even if it wasn’t what she was implying. Shura set her water down again and collapsed on the floor beside Yukio. 

Rin still hadn’t moved an inch. Izumo locked eyes with Bon and nodded to the younger exwire. The monk rolled his eyes and stood, squatting down in front of him, “Can you come sit down with the others?” 

Rin grumbled but stood with the older exwire. The half-demon stuck his tongue at the red-headed exorcist who scoffed in response. Bon plopped down in his seat and pulled his papers and textbook into his lap once again, turning to look at Rin. The latter was watching his brother warily, blue-black hair flying across his face messily. 

Eventually, the Son of Satan took to lying down on his stomach again. This time, however, he stretched himself over Bon’s lap, covering the textbook and notes the monk was trying to use. Bon blinked before sighing, “Rin, can you move?” 

Rin’s tail came up and swatted Bon in the face in retaliation. The rooster-haired teen huffed, poking the younger repeatedly. The latter grumbled and curled closer, the sound of rustling papers filling the air, “Rin, I need to study.” 

Rin shook his head, “Nuh-huh. You’re too comfy.” 

Bon’s face started heating up, but he pushed it down and poked the younger demon again, “I’ll pour water on you.” 

Suguro expected Rin to freak out and slide away from him, maybe even get scared at the _least_. Yukio seemed to think the same thing. Rin didn’t even react, he just hummed and curled closer, “No you won’t.” Though the words were muffled slightly. 

Bon groaned but gently began carding his fingers through the boy’s hair. The latter purred and curled closer, knees tucked behind Bon’s hip. The half-demon’s black tail flicked around lazily, gently brushing against Bon every so often. 

Yukio smiled gently, watching the way Rin was so comfortable around the Aria-in-training. The dragoon closed his book and tossed it onto the nearby table, “I guess we can take a break for now. We’ll start up again in an hour,” Shima muttered a small ‘Finally’ before flopping onto his back. 

Blue eyes glanced up at amber ones, both shining brightly. Rin smirked and stretched out, making himself comfortable. His head was nuzzled into Bon’s waist, breathing in his boyfriend’s scent of books and gunpowder, though the last one shouldn’t be possible considering Ryuji wasn’t shooting guns unless he did so in secret. 

Izumo sidled up beside them, lowering her voice so only the two boys could hear, “You guys suck at hiding your dating status.” 

Rin snorted, “You never told us to hide it. You just said don’t tell anybody. Tell, as in verbally,” The demon boy’s voice was muffled by Bon’s shirt, but the violet-haired girl heard just fine. Her eyes narrowed. She had been watching the way the two had interacted since she found out, especially today. She noticed the way Rin would calm down around Suguro when one of the others scared him. Or the way Rin would always be touching Bon in some way. Whether it be bumping shoulders or their hands brushing when they passed. 

The young tamer had a theory, but she didn’t know if she was correct or not. She leaned forward a bit more, voice lowering even more, “You can smell our emotions, can’t you?” 

Rin tensed, turning slightly to look at her without twisting his neck. His cerulean blue eyes had widened slightly in surprise. Bon scowled at Izumo, “It’s none of your damn business.” 

Izumo wasn’t surprised in the slightest at the mood change from the older exwire. She blinked her red eyes, obviously unimpressed. Rin gently rested a hand on Bon’s cheek, thumb moving softly, “It’s fine, Ryuji. And, yes. I can sense your emotions. I don’t know if it’s the smell or something else.” 

“That’s why you’re so calm around him, right?” Izumo raised an eyebrow, “He’s the only one without overpowering emotions. Though he’s the easiest one to snap if someone says something out of line,” Izumo smirked, leaned back on her hands at her accusations. 

Bon scowled and opened his mouth to fight back. Rin saw the similarities in the situation, the way it resembled their fight on the train to Kyoto. The ones that always ended with him in the middle and everyone in punishment. 

Rin snorted at Izumo’s accusations, trying to make it as light-hearted as possible, “Sounds strange, right?” Bon made a sound of protest but was promptly ignored, “He’s actually really calm and sweet,” Ryuji flushed deeply and grumbled a protest, “He’s just a big softy.” 

“Am not,” Bon grumbled, arms crossed over his chest in defense. 

“Are too,” Rin shot back, sitting up so he could look Bon in the eyes. 

Amber eyes narrowed at blue, “Not.” 

“You totally are,” Rin grinned widely, crawling out of Bon’s lap so he could make a fast escape. 

Bon jumped up and started chasing after the half-demon, yet there was no malice in their actions. Yukio watched the two disappear up the stairs, likely going to the roof. The brunette sighed and continued grading papers from last week’s test. The younger twin couldn’t help the small smile creeping onto his face at the sight of his brother so happy. 

Though he knew they weren’t telling the group, he knew they had been dating for a few weeks. It was hard to miss with the lingering glances and unnecessary touches. Or the playful banter and how they’d disappear for hours at a time just to spend time together. Not to mention, he’d seen Rin pressed against the wall by Suguro, lips locked together. He’d walked away red-faced and pretended nothing happened. 

Yukio also knew Izumo was keeping the secret for them for her own purposes of winning the long going bet between the entire Cram Class, Shura, and Yukio. The brunette had chosen to brush it off and ignore it. 

There was one thing that caught him off guard, the way _no one else noticed!_ It was so obvious. The false excuses and how they’d be late or disappear and come back with messier hair than normal and red lips. He would have thought _at least_ Shura or Koneko would have noticed. Koneko because he was one of Suguro’s best friends and extremely smart and good at analyzing. Shura because she was, well, Shura. 

The funniest part was that Suguro and Rin weren’t even _trying_ to hide it. In fact, they were pretty much acting as any couple would in public. Yukio wasn’t too surprised by that, Rin had always been a little too carefree for his own good. And Suguro just didn’t give a fuck about what others thought of him. 

Yukio’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crash and a string of curses coming from the hallway. Teal eyes rolled as the owner carefully stood and made his way to the door. Izumo joined him, having been told that he knew a few days before. The two peaked into the hall. 

Rin was lying on his back, Suguro straddling his hips. Their hands were twined together and pinned above the Son of Satan’s head. Rin scowled up at the teen with bi-colored hair, not noticing the presence of his brother and the red-eyed tamer. His eyes flicked down to Ryuji’s lips before traveling back up to his eyes. 

Ryuji smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing the younger boy. Izumo smiled gently from where she was before turning away and smacking Yukio, prompting him to do the same. The two teens were left in the hall, oblivious to their antics having been witnessed. 

Rin’s grin never left his face as Ryuji left gentle pecks across his face and jawline. Rin smiled at the feeling of lips against his face. In the time they’d been dating, they had decided not to go farther than kissing and groping. Despite the way Ryuji appeared to others, the bad boy and a player, that was far from the truth. What he had told Izumo was true. He respected Rin and was such a romantic. Ryuji got embarrassed easily, blushing a lot which Rin found adorable. They would tease each other and banter back and forth, and it felt good. 

Nothing Rin was doing was forced, it came naturally. He didn’t have to _try_ to impress or be a better person. He could just be himself. For the first time in a long time, Rin loved someone with his whole heart, and he was loved back. 

Rin leaned his head against Ryuji’s and hummed thoughtfully, “Ryuji, how’re we gonna tell the others?” 

Ryuji paused, reaching up to press his lips to the tip of Rin’s nose. The latter giggled, eyes scrunching closed adorably. The monk smiled down at his boyfriend, “Maybe we could just _accidently_ get caught kissing or something.” 

Rin smirked widely, “Or something?” His tone was teasing. The half-demon bucked his hips up and flipped their positions, “We should probably go back and study.” 

“Since when do you want to study?” Ryuji protested, watching Rin jump to his feet gracefully and bent to pull the other up. 

“I don’t. I just want to cuddle,” Ryuji rolled his eyes playfully and walked behind Rin as he waltzed into the room. 

“There you guys are,” Yukio said, glancing up with a knowing look, “I was beginning to wonder if Rin did something.” 

Rin squawked in protest and pointed to Bon, “What about him? He could have done something and not me!” 

“Nah, he’s too responsible,” Yukio joked, “Now, we should probably get back to studying.” 

Rin pouted, arms crossed and head turned to the side, “I regret coming back.” 

“I warned you,” Bon said lowly, leaning down slightly to mutter in the Demon’s pointed ears. Rin shivered as the monk brushed past him, but not before the older teen reached down and swatted his ass, walking away as if nothing happened. Rin’s face grew strangely red, the other exwires looked extremely confused. Aside from Yukio and Izumo who knew exactly what happened, and Shura who was too drunk to care. 

The next two hours of studying was torture for Rin. All he wanted to do was go to his room and _sleep_ , was that too much to ask? The only good point is that he was able to lean against Ryuji, his tail freely swiveling behind him. 

When Yukio finally allowed them to get some sleep, everyone was eager to leave for their dorms. The girls said goodbye quickly, Shima and Konekomaru following them out of the front door. Shura disappeared through a doorway after inserting one of those fancy keys that allow her to go anywhere. 

Rin closed his book and pulled Ryuji away, still believing his brother was oblivious to their relationship. Rin pecked Ryuji on the lips, standing on his tiptoes only slightly, he was still sour about their height difference. 

Ryuji smiled kindly and whispered a gentle, “Good night, Babe,” Before returning the kiss and moving to go back to his dorm. 

Rin smirked, finding it the perfect time to get the monk back for earlier. His tail reached out and flicked between Ryuji’s legs teasingly. Ryuji froze, allowing Rin to walk past and press an innocent kiss against the taller boy’s cheek, “G‘Night, Princess.” 

Rin made sure to sway his hips a little extra as he sauntered up to the room he shared with Yukio. He heard a soft, “He’s going to be the death of me,” Before Bon moved to catch up with the other Kyoto monks. Rin bit back a smile and closed his door behind himself, a goofy smile spreading across his face as he curled up under his blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you guys think? The next chapter is likely going to be _filled_ with more things instead of just one or two. Basically, Rin allows them to experiment a bit. I hope you enjoyed this last chappy!


	7. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cram Class goes through a few things to experiment with Rin's new cat-like tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late! I'm so sorry. I got distracted by it finally being summer break and doing other things that totally don't include sitting around and bing watching my favorite shows. No, of course not.

Rin woke to a still quiet. It was almost worse than hearing giggling like when the others had pulled the prank with the Death Foil. Rin slowly untangled himself from his sheets and walked across the floor lazily. He had school today and he was not in the mood. 

The half-demon quickly pulled on his uniform and slung his sword across his back easily. Rin sighed and sauntered down the stairs, quickly leaving out some leftovers for Kuro and scarfing down the breakfast Ukobach made for him. Rin quickly waved over his shoulder before walking through the door so he could get to regular school. 

Rin hardly paid any attention to the classes. English was horrible, as usual, especially when the teacher wanted him to read a passage from a book for their assignment. It made it even worse when people teased him about not being able to read and the teacher believed him to be faking his Dyslexia. Rin just about screamed at them. 

Math was next, thankfully Izumo and Ryuji were in that class with him. The first thing he did was rant about how annoying his English teacher was and how she should just shove a stick up her ass. 

Ryuji tilted his head and ran his thumbs across Rin’s knuckles soothingly. He was thankful they were in the back, many of the students TCA didn’t take too kindly to gay people because of their family’s views. Rin was thankful the exwires weren’t like that, “She still thinks you’re just slacking off?” 

“Exactly!” Rin exclaimed angrily, “I actually know what I’m doing. I’m not dumb, I just can’t read!” 

Ryuji and Izumo listened to his ranting for the most part of the class, the other part involved him finally calming down and apologizing for complaining so much. Ryuji hadn’t taken it and insisted it was fine, Izumo had agreed. They had to separate for their last period class, but Rin was glad to at least share one class with his friends. 

Now, after a long day of high school classes that Rin still wanted to drop out of, he was heading to Cram Class. The second he walked in, everyone went silent, and he knew why. He currently looked like Seamus from Harry Potter (yes, he knew who that was), mainly due to one of the people next to him blew something up in Chemistry. 

“Rin! What happened?” Shiemi launched forward, checking her friend for burns. 

The demon boy shook her off and sat down hard in his seat, sliding down slightly, “Chemistry class. Someone blew something up and I was right next to them.” 

Shima snorted loudly and continued to laugh as the half-demon shook off as much soot as possible. Yukio sighed from where he stood, “Okay then. Today, if Rin is alright with it, we’re going to be doing a reaction experiment. Seeing what he will react too before he turns fully in almost two weeks.” 

Shiemi looked over at Rin, looking overly excited, “Can we do that Rin?” 

Rin pondered it for a second before shrugging, “I’m kind of interested, so why not?” 

Shima whooped, smiling brightly. Ryuji looked excited about the sole purpose of getting blackmail. Rin gulped and watched Koneko jump up and walk over to Yukio, a small skip in his step. 

“So I have many ideas, but we’re going to have to grab some things. I think Rin should stay here so he won’t know what we’re going to do so he won’t be able to stop himself so easily,” Rin cocked his head to the side comically as everyone aide from the half-demon stood. Ryuji, after making sure no one was watching, lightly kissed him on the top of his soot-covered hair. Rin smiled and watched as everyone disappeared to gather what Koneko had silently ordered them to get. 

Rin was left alone, his foot tapping against the floor in boredom. After a few minutes of no one coming back, he groaned and started pacing. His eyes caught on a clear patch of wall, he had the sudden urge to go over there and scratch something. 

Rin bounded over and rested his claws against the wood of the wall. He drug them down and watched as long claw marks appeared where he touched. His tail wagged as he continued to pick and drag his claws down the wall, feeling the nails on his hands grow comfortably shorter and less sharp. His tail wagged back and forth, somehow the action of clawing something was calming. 

“What are you doing?” Rin yelped in surprise and hid his hands behind his back. Izumo was standing in the doorway with Shima, holding a box of stuff he couldn’t quite see. 

“Um, nothing?” Rin walked back over to his desk and perched on the flat surface. 

It took a few more minutes, but eventually everyone came back. The second everyone was in the room, the last to come in was Yukio and Ryuji, Shima pointed to Rin and shouted, “He claws things!” 

Koneko looked between the demon and the pinkette who was going to be dead in the next few seconds if Rin’s face was anything to go by, “What did he claw?” 

The two shouted over each other. Rin shouting, “Nothing!” and Shima exclaiming, “The wall!” While pointing to the wall in question. 

Suguro leaned forward from the doorway and blanched at the wall near Izumo’s seat that definitely didn’t have any claw marks when he left, “Holy shit.” 

Rin picked at the hem of his shirt in embarrassment. Miwa hummed, “I guess we can check that off,” Marking something on his list. 

Rin grumbled and flopped onto his back from where he was sitting on the desk he shared with Shiemi. The young blonde squeaked in surprise. Blue eyes rolled as the owner to them sighed, “So, what exactly are you testing on me?” 

“Well,” Konekomaru started, “We were just going to go down the list of ideas. So, someone empty one of the boxes.” 

Rin paled and watched an overly eager Shima dump everything from the box Izumo had brought in across Yukio’s desk before placing it on the floor in front of the demon, “This is homophobic,” Rin muttered. Ryuji spat out the water he had been drinking before promptly laughing his ass off. Rin was thankful he’d been the only one to hear. 

Rin jumped down from his perch and inspected the large, cardboard box, “You think I’m going to curl up in that? It’s not happening.” 

Konekomaru narrowed his eyes before leaning over to whisper to Yukio. The younger twin nodded and spoke up, “We’ll leave that there and move onto something else.” 

Rin sighed, this was going to be a long day. Shiemi brought out a feather and held it above her head before dropping it next to Rin. The half-demon watched it float down to his shoulders. He brought up his hand and swatted at it, watching it float away. Rin pounced and swatted at it, looking like a complete fool in general. 

Ryuji snagged the feather out of the air, which was not a good idea. If you have cats or dogs, you understand that if you take something they’re chasing are playing with, you’re going to become a part of their game. 

Rin launched forward, playfully biting at the tanned hand holding the feather. Ryuji yelped in surprise and looked down at him. Rin looked up with the most innocent eyes any of them had seen, “Rin?” 

“S’ry,” Rin mumbled as he quickly took a few steps backward and looked down at his feet. 

Ryuji chuckled, “Stop looking like you killed someone. It was just an accident. Besides, it didn’t hurt.” 

Rin smiled warily and turned back to Koneko, “I think feathers is a yes,” The bald monk nodded and pulled out the next object, a ball of bright pink yarn. Rin’s mouth opened slightly in worry. The monk rolled it over to Rin. He cocked his head and shrugged, not at all interested in the ball, “Maybe it’ll work when I’m a cat?” 

Shiemi nodded enthusiastically, “It’s possible. You also just might not react to yarn. Some cats will turn a blind eye to it.” 

“We’ll try it again when you turn,” Bon suggested, dropping the feather on Yukio’s desk. Rin kicked the ball away and waited for the next thing. Ryuji reached up and patted his head, scratching behind his ear. Rin purred and leaned into the touch tail winding around the monk’s ankle. 

Rin took a moment to listen to the others arguing about what to try next. Ryuji was called over to do the same. He rolled his eyes as his boyfriend walked away, sight catching on the box from where it had been left earlier. Checking that no one was watching, he crawled into the box and pulled the flaps over himself so he was completely hidden from the outside world. Purring contently, he listened to the talking going on around him. 

“I still think we should see what he’d do with a bag,” Shima muttered angrily, Rin could almost see the pinkette crossing his arms just by the way he was talking. The half-demon chuckled silently and continued to listen. 

“That’d be great and all,” Shura said, when had she gotten here? “But we actually need our test subject for that.” 

“What are you talking about? He’s right...Rin?” Ryuji started looking around in worry. Rin snickered and watched through the small crack in the box to see if they’d notice the brown box that he somehow managed to fit into. 

Shiemi gasped, “Do you think he’s alright?” 

“Knowing that idiot? He probably got into another mess,” Rin hissed at Izumo’s accusations and watched everyone slowly turn to the cardboard box. Rin growled at the amount of attention suddenly pinned on him. 

“No. Fucking. Way,” Shura howled with laughter, hand on a desk to support her shaking frame. 

Bon walked forward and put his hand over the box, “I want to try something,” Rin watched him lower his hand to the edge of the box, right in front of Rin’s face. His tanned fingers just barely brushed the edge. Rin’s tail flicked and his hand popped out and swatted at it before retreating again. Bon did this multiple times before Rin launched his entire self at the monk, knocking him over. Bon squawked in surprise. 

“I win!” Rin announced, tail wagging happily. He was pressed against Ryuji’s chest, head hanging over him. He wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him. But, they had both agreed on not telling the others for the sole purpose of Izumo sharing her winnings with them. 

Rin rolled off and helped the older teen up. He heard a muttered, “Oh, common!” from Shima before looking up at his brother. 

“So, what’s next?” 

Koneko began walking to the door, “Come with me. And lose the shoes,” Rin shared a questioning look with Bon before peeling off his shoes and socks and padding into the hall. Koneko was waiting for them, pencil tapping on the clipboard, “I want you to go around that corner,” He pointed to the one only two doors down, “And go three doors down. I want you to run back to us.” 

“Why?” 

“Have you ever seen a cat run on hardwood floors?” There was a dangerous glint in the monk’s eyes that he didn’t like at all. 

Rin took a small step back and shook his head slightly, “No?” It shouldn’t have come out as a question, but it did. 

“Then you’ll find out in a minute,” Koneko shooed him away, sending Bon to stand at the corner he would be running past. 

The half-demon leaned closer to mutter in Bon’s ear, “Do you know what he’s talking about?” 

“Honestly, when Koneko gets into these moods, you never know,” Rin gulped, he didn’t like the sound of that. 

the half-demon took a deep breath after making sure he was where Koneko had told him to be, “Ready?” He shouted. There was a muffled reply so he took off. Everything went to shit. 

Suguro watched Rin sprint down the hall, getting closer to the turn. He had a general idea of what the bald monk wanted to happen, but he could be wrong. Just as Rin went to turn, the hardwood beneath his feet betrayed him. His body went towards the wall as he tried to run back in the direction of the class. Which resulted in something resembling a cartoon character running in place. 

Rin slammed into the wall sideways, collapsing to the ground. Ryuji walked over and chuckled at the way the half-demon had landed. He was sprawled onto his back, legs against the wall. His arms were thrown haphazardly over his blushing face. 

Ryuji peeled the younger teen’s arms away from his face and looked at him upside down. Rin jutted his lower lip out and pointed to the laughing group in an obvious pout, “They’re being mean, Princess.” 

Ryuji hummed, not bothering with pulling Rin too his feet, “Nah, I’d have to agree. It was very funny.” 

Rin crossed his legs Indian style (still upside down), arms curled over his legs, “Was not.” 

Ryuji smiled and watched the half-demon flip himself back upright, his flushed face turning a more normal shade of red. The monk hoisted Rin to his feet and watched him march down the hall and point accusingly at his bald friend, “I’m not doing that again.” 

“Duly noted,” Konekomaru said, though it didn’t sound at all convincing. 

Rin’s face scrunched up angrily before turning accusingly to his brother, “One more experiment then I’m going home,” The black-haired boy stormed back into the classroom and pulled on his shoes. 

Koneko was the last to walk back in. Shiemi had forced Rin to let her check him for injuries that he didn’t have. The bald monk pushed his red glasses up his nose, “Actually two.” 

Rin arched an eyebrow, that was pushing it. He sighed and listened anyway. Koneko continued, “I read somewhere that cat can manipulate their vocals to manipulate others. So I thought, that since you can actually talk, you’d be able to mimic our voices. Similar to how a parrot does.” 

Rin’s mouth opened and closed multiple times before he blinked in surprise. The others watched him go through a series of expressions, all revolving around confusion, “What?” 

Shima shrugged, “I’d listen to him, man. He knows a lot about cats.” 

Rin hesitated before saying a weak, “Okay. What do I say?” 

Shura jumped at the opportunity, “Say this, ‘Damn Chicken Shit can’t do anything right.’” 

Rin burst into laughter, curling into himself, his tail waving around int he air playfully. Yukio was protesting loudly, but Rin spoke over him, “Hell yes!” He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, “Damn Chicken Shit can’t do anything right," Rin's face scrunched together. He could have sworn he felt the words crawling up his throat in weird ways. 

Shura gapped, wide-eyed. Rin looked around, he hadn’t heard a difference at all, “What? I didn’t hear a difference.” 

“Oh, there was a difference,” Bon nodded slowly, “Please don’t do that ever again.” 

Rin nodded vigorously, “It felt weird, even if I couldn’t hear it.” 

Koneko turned and grabbed a water bottle from the table and pushed it into Rin’s arms, “Now, for the last test for today. Drink this.”


	8. Too Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Ryuji come out in a less than pleasant (for the others) way. Mephisto is a lying bitch and left out important details. Also, Rin is annoying.

Konekomaru had failed to mention the water was salt water. Rin was not at all pleased by that when it resulted in him puking into the nearest trash can after chugging the water. The cat-loving monk explained to the paler demon and the others that cats could drink salt water without getting sick as a way to rehydrate. Rin may or may have not batted him in the head like he had done to Shura earlier that month. 

Now, their two weeks were up and the half-demon and Ryuji had to tell the others about their relationship. They were planning to go with the idea they had when they were chasing each other through the dormitory. 

Ryuji had the bright idea to tell Izumo their plan so she could lure the others to them and “come out” in a sense. 

The bell for the end of their non-cram classes rang. Bon met the half-demon in front of his class and led the other by his hand to a somewhat secluded corner. Now that it was the end of the day for normal students, they were all filtering out of the school, leaving the hall the two had found empty. 

Ryuji pressed Rin against the wall, their bags dropping to the floor, being kicked to the side. Rin smirked playfully, “A little eager, are we?” 

Bon leaned in close a whispered lowly in Rin’s ear, “I’ve been waiting for this all day. Now, we won’t have to hide it anymore.” 

Ryuji’s hands found Rin’s hips, pulling the younger boy closer. Their lips crashed together, moving in sync to each other. The monk’s tongue licked at the seam of Rin’s lips, the latter immediately granting access. A silky black tail snaked around the older boy’s ankle. 

The amber-eyed boy’s hands moved down to Rin’s thighs, maneuvering them to wrap around his waist. Rin groaned, his hands curling into the other’s slightly curled hair. They were lost in each other, neither remembering exactly why they had come here in the first place. Rin’s head tilted back as lips kissed their way down his neck, nipping and sucking at spots, leaving purple blossoms of color. 

Rin moaned, he wanted more, needed more. Ryuji pressed him against the wall more, molding their bodies together. Rin pulled the monk’s hair, forcing him to look up so he could capture his lips again. 

The two were so caught in the moment that they failed to notice the group watching them with mixed expressions. Yukio and Izumo were smirking, both already knowing. Shiemi and Koneko were blushing madly and had went back around the corner so they didn’t invade the couple’s privacy. Shima looked equal parts excited for the two and annoyed to have lost the contest. 

And Shura? She broke the silence, “Fucking finally you two! You were too oblivious for your own good!” 

Ryuji and Rin froze, heads whipping around to the group. Both grew impossibly red having forgotten the exact reason they came here. Rin buried his head in Ryuji’s neck, “I forgot about this.” 

“Me too,” Ryuji mumbled, gently setting the half-demon down. Rin refused to look at anyone, finding his red boots increasing interesting. 

Izumo smirked, “Thanks guys for helping me win!” 

Rin pointed an accusing finger at her, “We still get some of the prize.” 

The purple haired girl chuckled and waved her hand, “Don’t worry, I remembered about our deal. By the way, Yukio has known for awhile.” 

Rin blanched and glared at his brother before his head tilted to the side, “Actually, I’m not surprised.” 

Yukio pushed up his glasses, “You’re horrible at sneaking around when you think I’m not looking. Anyway, it’s time to get to class. Be on time,” With that, the brunette turned on his heel and walked to the Cram Class. 

Rin saw Shiemi peek around the corner, seeing that they weren’t intruding on a private moment anymore, she stepped out. She bowed awkwardly, “I-I’m sorry, Rin!” 

Ryuji and Rin shared and glance before bursting into laughter, “Sorry about that. It was planned. Izumo found out a while back that we were together. She told us to tell you guys on the day she bet on.” 

“Wait!” Shima screeched, “You _knew!?_ ” 

Izumo scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder, “If course I did. I actually notice things.” 

Ryuji snorted and flung his arm across Rin’s shoulders. The latter blushed furiously as they brushed past the others to walk to the Cram Class. Rin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, “Now I can kiss you without worrying if they see.” 

The older teen chuckled and tugged the half-demon closer, pressing a kiss to his nose before continuing to class. Izumo had jogged from behind them, clutching a wad of money in her hands. She carefully counted and handed over each of their shares of the bills. The purple haired girl thumbed through the bills, “You know, I’m surprised nobody noticed. You weren’t exactly subtle. I think the only thing you didn’t do to give it away was kiss.” 

Rin snorted as he stepped through the classroom door, “I know right? I was really _mreow_.” Rin froze before slapping his hand over his mouth. His two friends blinked at him in surprise. The half-demon quickly walked to his seat to escape the embarrassment before anyone could ask what that had been about. 

The others filtered in and found their seats. Shiemi was still red and glancing at him out of the corner of her bright green eyes before flitting toward’s Yukio’s lecture. Rin tried to pay attention to the lecture, he really did. But, as per usual, he fell asleep. 

Yukio glared at his brother before slamming his hand down on the desk. Rin startled awake, head snapping up to stare up at teal eyes, “Nii-san, you have to pay attention.” 

Rin scowled up at his brother, “It’s not my fau- _meow_ ,” Rin froze, that was the second time in the last few minutes. 

Yukio stared in dismay, “Brother, are you-?” 

“Fine!” Rin shouted from behind his hand, eyes flickering up at his brother, “It’s noth- _mreow_ -ing. What the fuck is go- _mreow_ ing on?!” Rin slammed his free hand against the desk in front of him. 

Koneko stood and walked over to Rin, grabbing his face roughly, “Your pupils are slitted. But it’s too early to be turning. Mephisto said one month!” 

As if his name called him, pink smoke clouded around the room, smelling of foul perfume. Rin pinched his nose to keep from inhaling any of it, “Go ‘way, Clown!” 

The principal with no fashion sense sauntered over to the half-demon. Konekomaru scampered out of the way. Mephisto gripped his half-brother’s chin roughly, moving Rin’s head side to side, “Hm, you are turning into your animal form.” 

Rin slapped the clown away, “But you said a month!” 

Mephisto shrugged, “That was a guess. Most turn in a week. The longest was a month.” 

Rin blanched and stood abruptly, “You _mreow_ -ing bitch!” 

“That’s one way to bleep out a profanity,” Shima chuckled lightly. 

Suguro rolled his eyes and leaned on his arms, interest peeking, “So, when will he turn?” 

“Within the day!” He turned around quickly, spinning his umbrella around his wrist idly. Mephisto waved lazily over his shoulder, “Have fun!” Before repeating his signature line and disappearing in a toxic puff of smoke. 

Rin stood abruptly, hands slamming against the table, “Are you _meow_ -Jesus Christ will this ever fucking _mreow_ -Stop!” Rin whined, stamping his foot like a child throwing a tantrum. But, could you blame him? He couldn’t talk for more than a second without going cat! 

Rin winced, his body was rolling in pain, aching. Shiemi turned to him, “Are you alright, Rin?” Rin groaned, pressing a fist to his mouth and shaking his head violently. Bon jumped to his feet along with Yukio. 

The former gripping his arms tightly, “Rin, what’s wrong?” For starters, every muscle was aching, making it hard to move even an inch. His bones were vibrating, like every nerve was on hyperdrive. 

Rin buried his head in his hands, “Everything hurts,” For a slight moment, the pain stopped. Rin looked up in relief, “It just stop-” Suddenly, a wave of pain barreled into the half-demon. Rin cried out, gripping his pounding head and dropping to his knees. Surprised cries went up around the room. 

Rin unleashed a string of colorful curses, pulling at his hair painfully, “Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ. I’m going to fucking _kill_ Mephisto!” Rin collapsed onto his back, writhing and screaming. 

“Nii-san, breath. You’ll be fine,” Yukio said soothingly. 

Rin glared at his brother, a thin layer of sweat coating his skin, “Easy for you to say! Mephisto lied about nothing else being important!” Rin whined loudly, his muscles pulsing and bones cracking to form in different ways. 

It felt like hours until it was over, but it had only been a few seconds. Rin’s clothes and skin morphed into black fur with even darker spots. His arms and legs into legs with pink paws. 

The exwires watched in shock. Where their friend was now lay a full grown Savannah Cat with gray-black fur and pitch black spots, “Rin?” Bon asked worriedly. Small ears flicked at the noise. 

Rin lifted his head, brilliant blue eyes flicking open. The half-demon stood on shaky feet and nodded. He tried walking over to Bon, but it ended up looking similar to how a cat wearing shoes would walk. Rin paused, hissing at the ground before trying to walk again. 

The cram students were cooing at Rin, all saying how adorable he was. Rin ignored them and tried to jump into his boyfriend’s lap. Key word, _tried_. Bon chuckled when the demon face planted into the ground, “Come’er,” The monk pulled the demon into his lap. 

Rin whined but curled up nonetheless, tail curling around his body and flicking slightly. Bon smiled gently and scratched behind Rin’s ear. The half-demon purred, rolling onto his back happily. Rin purred contentedly as his boyfriend scratched his chin and stomach. 

“Aww, isn’t this sweet. And isn’t this adorable?” Everyone’s attention turned to the door where a certain white dog with an eccentric pink bow on his collar. Rin’s cerulean eyes opened as he flipped back over, standing on wobbly legs defensively. 

Mephisto chortled, “Calm down. I am your brother after all,” The Demon King of Time stepped towards the group of cooing teens and demon-now-turned-cat. Rin growled low in his throat. Mephisto stalled in surprise, blinking at his half-brother and tilting his furry head to the side. 

The exwires watched their principal step forward and Rin’s hackles raised. Bon had a suspicion that Mephisto should be running for the hills at the moment, especially considering the large size difference. Rin raised a paw and swatted at the terrier’s furry head while hissing up a storm. 

The latter froze in surprise before scowling, “You dare-” 

Rin hit him again, multiple times in fast repetition before running behind Ryuji and growling. Peeking his head out and narrowing cerulean eyes at the demon king of time. Shima snorted and pressed a fist to his mouth to keep the giggles in. 

Yukio rolled his eyes and stood, grabbing Mephisto by the scruff, “If you don’t mind, I would like to continue class. So skram!” Yukio shoved the Scottish Terrier out the classroom door and rubbed his hands together before turning to the rest of the class with a raised eyebrow, “Class will continue. Everyone sit back down.” 

The exwires exchanged looks before climbing to their feet and sitting back in their chairs. Rin meowed and rubbed against Bon’s leg, looking up at him with a small smile. The monk rolled his eyes before reaching down, scooping him up and collapsing in his seat with a giant, fuzzy purr-ball curled in his arms, 

Rin didn’t even bother listening to the lecture, surprise surprise! He decided it was more important to take a nap. He was still worn out from turning, hopefully it would be easier the next time he turned. 

The half-demon pawed at his boyfriend, trying to get him to pay attention. The rebel monk continued writing notes and actually paying attention to Yukio. Rin whined before jumping onto the table and plopping down on the papers scattered in front of Ryuji. 

“Rin!” He shouted in annoyance. The boy in question glared at the human teen and stretched out across the wooden table, “Could you move?” Bon poked the savannah cat with the end of his pencil. Rin looked up and stuck his tongue out before licking his paw and running it over his head. 

Ryuji huffed and put his head in his hands in frustration before scratching his chin. This was going to be a long day before Rin could turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is also three months late! I had a two-week sleepaway camp at UNCW where we couldn't even have any electronics in the dorm. Also, a major writer's block. So sorry for the long wait! But I'm not dead yet!


	9. Author’s Note

I just realized I haven’t edited this in a long time. I’m so so so sorry. This has NOT been abandoned and I plan to continue working on it because I have multiple ideas. But I’m also experiencing a major writing block so I’m going to work on my one shots then come back to this. Jesus I feel horrible! I hate when fanfic writers do this and here I am doing it. Thank you to all my readers who are putting up with my atrocious writing and bullshit ideas, you guys are the best!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a long list of things cats do/react to. If you have any suggestions, I'll add them and try to write them into the story. Each chapter from here will have Rin acting like a cat in more ways than just one. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
